Thinking about Kyuhyun
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Bagaimana cara pandang Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun? Dia akan membagi ceritanya untuk para KyuMin Shipper/ BL/Typo(s)/ DLDR


_Hei, kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku begitu mencintai Cho Kyuhyun?_

_Akan kuberi tahu, tapi janji ya…ini rahasia kita…_

_Karena ini, hanya untuk kalian yang mempercayai cinta kami_

_Cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin….._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thinking about Kyuhyun**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana cara pandang Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun? Dia akan membagi ceritanya pada para KyuMin Shipper**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : BL/ Typo (s)/ GaJe/ DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kalian boleh menyebut Kyuhyun evil, tapi dia justru membuatku merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu bahwa aku kurang sedikit suka dengan kerumunan dan hysteria fans yang terkadang membuatku merasa sedikit 'takut'. Kyuhyun tahu dimana ia harus menempatkan dirinya, berjalan di depan untuk melindungiku dan membuka jalan untukku, atau berdiri di belakang untuk menjagaku dan memastikan keberadaanku._

_Kalian tahu mengenai hal ini bukan? Bahkan Kyuhyun memberitahuku mengenai sebutan 'airport couple' hihihihi….ada ada saja, tapi terimakasih, itu bukti bahwa kalian memberi perhatian pada kami._

_Bahkan ketika dia tahu aku tertinggal di belakang, mungkin tak kalian sadari bahwa ia memperlambat langkahnya untuk menyamakan diri denganku . Atau jika sedikit saja aku berada terlalu jauh di depan, Kyuhyun akan segera menyusulku dan menarik lenganku. Kalian tahu, bisikan lirihnya membuatku seketika merona 'Jangan terlalu jauh, aku khawatir tak bisa menjangkaumu'._

_Aku merasa menjadi sosok yang penting bagi Kyuhyun..._

_._

_._

_._

_Kalian boleh mengatakannya manja, tapi justru pada saat aku dalam kondisi badan yang tak sehat, Kyuhyun akan sangat memanjakanku dan memberi perhatian extra padaku. Gongjindan, Kyuhyun memberikannya saat dia tahu aku sedang flu dan berada pada jadwal yang sangat padat. Dan aku merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya._

_Ketika badanku mulai lelah dan tidak fit, tanpa diminta Kyuhyun akan berada dekat denganku, tanpa sungkan memijit pundakku, mengabaikan kamera-kamera fans yang berada di sekitar kami. Skinship, hey, bahkan dia tak menyukainya saat di panggung, bukan?_

_"Ini di luar, Kyu…"_

_"Aku tak peduli,lagipula ini bukan fanservice. Aku hanya berusaha membantumu menjadi lebih baik…."_

_"Ehm, terimakasih" Kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati pijitannya._

_Dan ketika berada di dalam Van, Kyuhyun akan duduk di sampingku, membawa kepalaku untuk bersandar padanya, membuatku merasa beristirahat di tempat terbaik, Kemudian Kyuhyun memilih untuk turun terlebih dahulu, menungguku dan memastikan keadaanku_

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Hanya dengan anggukan kecil dariku, aku mendengar Kyuhyun mendesah lega dan menepuk hangat punggungku._

_Lihat, betapa perhatian kecilnya membuatku tak menemukan sosok lain yang dapat menggantikannya di sisiku._

_._

_._

_._

_Kalian bilang dia suka berlaku tak sopan? Haha…kalian benar, Kyuhyun tak mau memanggilku hyung, dia menyebutku 'minimi', tapi bagiku itu panggilan yang sangat manis._

_Terkadang, Kyuhyun juga tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tak membelai kepalaku atau menepuk bokongku. Heiii, tapi aku tak pernah keberatan dengan itu. Dia bilang, rambutku halus dan lembut dah bokongku? Yah, dia bilang bokongku cute! ._

_Kalian juga tahu kan hobinya mencium kedua kelopak mataku dan menyanyikan lullaby untukku? Meskipun tak sesering dulu, tapi Kyuhyun akan menyempatkan waktunya sebentar untuk melakukannya. Hihihi, lihat, dia evil magnae yang sangat manis kan?_

_Ehm, tapi kalau di stage, aku selalu ingin menahan tawa jika dia mulai berusaha menahan diri. Hm, bahkan ketika aku sengaja mendekat untuk sekedar membisikkan sesuatu, atau bahkan dengan berani kupeluk dia di depan para fans. Dan reaksinya seperti yang aku duga. Wajah tegang, canggung dan salah tingkah lah yang akhirnya dia perlihatkan. hahahahaha XD_

_Dan saat tiba waktunya untuk memberikan salute terakhir di stage, aku akan dengan senang berdiri di dekatnya, meraih jemarinya, dan menautkannya dengan milikku. Menggenggam erat, berbagi rasa dan kekuatan, percaya bahwa kami adalah satu._

_Hmmm…aku suka bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukanku 3_

_._

_._

_._

_Entahlah, rasanya bersama Kyuhyun menjadikan semuanya terasa lebih mudah. Kyuhyun telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, dan menjadi pribadi yang dapat diandalkan. Kalian mau tanya apa saja yang telah dicapainya? Aku beri tahu, menyanyi…berakting…MC…dan menari pun dia tak buruk. Kalian tahu kan Kyuhyun dapat membawakan acara dengan baik sebagai MC di Negara lain. Dia dapat menguasai bahasa asing dengan baik. Dia pintar membangun suasana sehingga acara menjadi hidup dan menyenangkan._

_Lihat, Kyuhyunku multi talenta kan? Hihihihi, aku bangga sekali dapat memiliki makhluk langka ini…._

_._

_._

_._

_Wine, rasanya hal inilah yang sudah sangat identik melekat pada diri kami. Aku tak menemukan partner sebaik Kyuhyun dalam menikmati wine. Ah iya, terimakasih untuk para penggemar yang selalu memberikan hadiah wine untuk kami._

_Kami benar-benar akan melupakan dunia ketika warna merahnya mengaliri tenggorokan, membuat kami tak ingin memikirkan rutinitas yang sibuknya terasa seperti mencekik leher, membuat kami mengabaikan apa yang orang luar sebut sebagai 'hubungan tak normal antar pria' ,_

_Membuat aku dan Kyuhyun hanya memikirkan bahwa aku ada bersamanya, dan kami benar karena hanya ada ketulusan dan kesungguhan di hati kami, saling percaya karena kami bukan remaja labil yang masih suka bermain hati_

_._

_._

_._

_Hm…apa lagi ya….rasanya tak akan ada habisnya untuk menceritakan seberapa besar rasa cintaku pada Kyuhyun. Seberapa istimewanya dia di mataku, dan betapa aku mengagumi sosok kekasihku ini…_

_Hei, Satu pikiran liar terbesit di kepalaku….bagaimana reaksi kalian jika aku mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun itu…_

_**Sexy!**_

_Kyaaaaaa~~~~~ #tutup muka_

_Aku benar-benar berpikir demikian! Aku tak salah, cobalah lihat dia, dengan kemeja yang melekat di tubuh 'berisi' nya, celana jeans yang membungkus paha besarnya...membuat postur tubuhnya dapat terlihat jelas bukan? Errr…dan terkadang itu membuat bayangan tubuh naked nya melintas di kepalaku /_

_Bahkan rasanya ingin menjerit ketika sosok Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan erotis saat kami perform 'a Man in Love'_

_Tapi aku beruntung! Kyuhyunku tak nakal! Hm,,,,dia tak berani untuk membuka kancing kemejanya di depan publik. Yah, meskipun akhirnya aku terbahak saat dia mencoba untuk memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya melalui foto2 liburannya._

_Sudahlah, tak usah penasaran dg toplessnya Kyuhyun….dia tak memiliki perut sixpack yang dapat dibanggakan…tapi dia memiliki kaki panjang yang membuat sosok tingginya terlihat ideal. Dan juga leher jenjang yang terlihat sexy, apalagi ketika butiran keringat mengalirinya…aku benar kan?_

_Hmmm…ini sudah terlalu malam, fantasy ku menjadi semakin liar…._

**TOK! TOK!**

Sungmin menghentikan ketikan pada laptopnya saat ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"Tunggu sebentarrr!" Ia lalu menekan icon save, dan menurunkan screen nya sedikit tanpa benar-benar menutupnya.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

**SRAKKK!**

Seikat bunga mawar merah memenuhi pandangannya, Sungmin pun menghela nafasnya bosan

"Kau tahu kan aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti wanita!?"

Lalu tiba-tiba bunga itu berganti menjadi boneka bunny yang besar. Sungmin hanya berdecak menanggapi "Kamarku sudah penuh, jadi aku titip saja di kamarmu ya?"

Kemudian setelahnya matanya berbinar saat satu botol wine dan dua buah gelas berada dalam tangan seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sungmin pun menyambut sang kekasih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin menggeser dirinya, memberi jalan kepada Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Ming?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar Sungmin.

"Hm, tak ada. Aku sedang menunggumu" Sungmin menutup rapat laptopnya, tanpa ia tekan tombol shut down. Tapi kini ia jelas-jelas tak mempedulikan hal itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan dua buah gelas dan botol wine itu di meja dekat jendela kamar. Tangannya meraih tirai jendela dan menyibaknya, membuat pemandangan langit malam menghiasi kamar Sungmin. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang saat dirasakannya tangan kekasihnya melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyu…." Sungmin tersenyum di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Ia menempelkan pipinya di punggung Kyuhyun. Dan menyesap aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang dapat ia cium meskipun Kyuhyun masih memakai kemejanya.

"Hmmm…..Aku anggap ini sebagai ajakan, sayang" Kyuhyun menyunginggkan smirk di satu sudut bibirnya

"Huh?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, tanpa ia lepaskan tautan jemarinya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Wine, malam dengan bintang, dan kita berdua, kau tahu maksudku, Lee Sungmin…."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukan dan membawanya dalam ciuman singkat yang hangat.

"Mari kita mulai pesta wine nya"

Dan Sungmin terkikik geli saat dirasakannya Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi tiap inchi lehernya dengan lidah basahnya. Memberi kecupan dan gigitan kecil yang membuat Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat.

Sungmin mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya hingga kakinya mencapai tepi tempat tidur. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Sungmin naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun, melebarkan kakinya dan mengangkang di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Malam ini akan terasa sangat panjang bersamamu"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengecup lembut pipinya, dan tanpa ragu, jemari Sungmin bergerak dengan terampil membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya, membawa bibirnya untuk membalas kecupan mesra di pipi kekasihnya

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

_Ah iya, kalau kalian bilang Kyuhyun itu pervert, ehm, aku setuju dengan kalian…...bahkan rasanya sifat pervertnya sudah mulai menjalar memenuhi otakku….._

_Sssttt…aku bahkan sangat menyukai caranya menyentuhku ;-)_

.

.

**END**

.

.

GaJe GaJe GaJe

Gagal total…..maafkan saya jika reader ga dapet feelnya…

Ini hanyalah Sungmin's side versinya saya….tentu hasil dr delusional saya yang super Lebay, krn saya g bs berpikir 'ala kadar' nya jika menyangkut KyuMin ^^

Ada yg minta Sungmin version dari "The Key of Power", jd saya buat aja deh dan hasilnya seperti ini

Teruntuk seorang mecum yg lagi ultah, No NC, maap ye, ke pervert-an ku lg menguar entah kmn….:-P

Wish U All The Best lah pokoke…kekekekekke…..

Teruntuk reader "Special Person", mohon maaf tdk di update utk minggu ini, semoga bs minggu dpn.

Terimakasih

**By :Lee Sanghyun**


End file.
